Miss Number One Fan
by trinsaxx
Summary: She saw them performing on the street and fell in love with their music. She saw them at their first gig at a bar and told the lead singer "Dedicate you first Grammy to me". As time passed, she watched them grow as a band - and with their growing success, her feelings grew too. Modern, band AU. Percabeth. (Cover art: cindersart on tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters, Percy Jackson and The Olympians and Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan. The Grammy awards do not belong to me. The story is all that's mine.  
**

 **So this was kind of a weird idea I had one day, and now I've finally gotten down to writing it. I wrote it all in one go, so hopefully it's not too bad. I hope you enjoy it.**

1.

Annabeth was late.

It was her first day volunteering at the library, and she was late.

Cursing under her breath, she sped down the crowded street, brushing past people urgently as she sped up her already brisk walk. The cool wind whipped her curly blonde hair into a frenzy, and she frantically tried to flatten its wild careening to no avail.

Could her day get any more frustrating?

As she turned a corner, practically running by this point, she heard a faint music coming from somewhere. Now, Annabeth didn't consider herself a huge music lover; she liked it well enough, but she was never enthralled by bands and songs like many others were. It was simply that if she liked a song, she liked it. And she liked this song.

She could make out a singer, a drummer and maybe a couple of guitars. The melody was upbeat and energetic, and the playing was very impressive. So much so did she enjoy it, that she was almost compelled to stop and just listen. Almost.

As she sped along, the music grew louder, and she could now see that it was being sung and accompanied by a small group of guys performing on the sidewalk. They were performing with an exuberant energy and life, radiating an aura of happiness. Suddenly, Annabeth's day didn't seem quite as frustrating.

Nearing the group, she saw that they had a guitar case set out for change. Considering she was enjoying the music so, Annabeth felt generous and quickly slipped a five dollar bill from her purse, dropping it into their case with a brief smile as she passed by. For just a moment, she caught the sea green eyes of the singer, who was looking genuinely surprised at her action; then it passed and she was on the move again. She looked back just in time to see the boy with tousled black hair give her a salute of gratitude with a wide grin to go with it.

Turning away and rushing off, Annabeth smiled to herself, almost happy that she was running slightly late.

* * *

Percy was having a frustrating day.

A couple of weeks ago, he and his friends: Jason, Leo, Frank and Nico (with Grover behind the scenes), had decided to form a band.

They were all reasonably musically gifted, and it had always been a dream of theirs, so they had gotten together instruments and even written a few great songs, but soon they had realised that it wasn't quite that easy.

Then, Grover had suggested that they try to perform on the street to raise some money and hopefully gain some recognition.

With little to lose, they had agreed.

Now they were out on the sidewalk of a busy street in New York, singing and playing their hearts out, and nobody was noticing.

Masses of people passed by, not even turning a head towards them; it was as though they didn't exist. Every once in a while, they got a couple of coins, but they were thrown rather contemptuously, more a plea to stop than a cheer to continue.

So, morale was low in the camp, and they were beginning to consider giving up.

Then, out of nowhere, a five dollar bill landed in their guitar case. Percy was absolutely astounded, so much so that he almost forgot to keep singing as he stared at the small smile of the beautiful girl who had been so generous. However, in a flash of gorgeous blonde princess curls, she was already moving on.

As she looked back, before she completely melted into the crowd to disappear forever, Percy gave her a salute of gratitude with a wide grin, and was happy to see amusement in her storm grey eyes.

Maybe this day wasn't so frustrating after all.

* * *

2.

Annabeth disliked bars.

She had never been much of a drinker, and she just found the whole experience somewhat boring and tedious. Nevertheless, her good friend Piper had dragged her to one anyway, saying she needed to " _loosen up"_ and _"have some fun"._

Sitting at a table, nursing a lemonade, and watching as guy after guy came up and tried to get Piper's number, watching as guy after guy was then promptly rejected by said girl, was not her idea of a fun night. Annabeth enjoyed Piper's company immensely, she truly did, but she preferred to enjoy her company in a more comfortable environment, like a library or a café.

Despite all her woes, she could do little but wait for the time to pass and hope it ended quickly.

Just as she was considering whether it would be worth ordering some shots just to have something to do, Annabeth was distracted by an oddly familiar sound. Looking around, her eyes were drawn to the small stage towards the back of the bar, where an oddly familiar group of boys stood, with instruments in hand playing a song she remembered had lifted her spirits on a bad day those weeks ago.

Like before, the song once again made her feel better, its energy and life wore away at her negativity like the waves against a cliff. She was enraptured by the tune.

Now that she was not in a hurry, and the band was going nowhere, Annabeth got a chance to properly see the singer who had looked so surprised, then so overjoyed.

He really was very attractive, she assessed.

She decided that staying for a while longer may not be so bad.

When the group had finished, they left the stage, and a couple of minutes later, emerged into the bar without their instruments, accompanied by a sixth boy with curly brown hair who hadn't been playing. They had taken a seat at a table and the black haired, green eyed singer had stood to go get drinks at the bar.

She had told Piper to go ahead and wait in the car, saying she'd only be a few minutes. Contemplating her chances and weighing up her circumstances, Annabeth finally steeled herself to go over and talk to him. Just to congratulate him and the band and tell him she liked their music.

"Hey." She said, awkwardly sidling up to him as he leant casually on the bar top.

Silently panicking, without even waiting for a response, she thrust out the canvas tote bag she had brought with her and blurted, "I really like your music; could you sign this?"

As soon as she said it, she closed her eyes, mentally beating herself up for what she had just uttered.

"So that when you become famous and all, I can say that I was your first and number one fan." She added, trying to amend her previous idiocy, trying to smile through her inner cringing at every word she was saying.

Up until that point, the guy hadn't said anything, but had just stared at her with wide eyes, flabbergasted, but then to her relief, his surprised expression morphed into an easy grin and he took the bag from her with a small laugh.

"Sure, I guess."

He pulled a pen from the back pocket of his jeans that had _Riptide_ written on it and turned to her, "What should I write? Oh! I know!"

He began to frantically scribble on the bag, looking much too excited by a simple signing.

Annabeth watched as he wrote carefully, with his tongue sticking out slightly, and found herself thinking how cute he was.

Mid sentence he paused and turned to her, opening his mouth to say something, just as her phone rang. She scrambled to answer it and said, "Hello?"

"It's me, Piper. Where are you? It's been like ten minutes, we need to get going."

"Yeah, okay, I'm coming. Don't worry."

Annabeth hung up and faced the cute guy, "I'm sorry, I've got to go. I love your music and you'll definitely get famous."

Hurriedly, she took the bag back without reading it, and as she turned to leave and walked a little distance away, he called to her with a great smile that could span an ocean, "I hope to see you again Miss Number One Fan!"

With a last smile and a sudden inspiration, she called back over her shoulder with a small laugh, "Just dedicate your first Grammy to me!"

With that, she left the bar and joined Piper in the car. Only there did she read what he had written:

 _Form Percy Jackson and The Olympians_

 _To our nubmer one fan, Miss_

The small misspellings led Annabeth to believe he was dyslexic, and found herself feel a slight happiness to know she had something in common with him. With some sadness though, she saw that he hadn't finished the message because she'd forgotten to give him her name.

 _Percy Jackson_ , huh? Annabeth liked it.

* * *

Percy was jittery with excitement.

Their band _The Olympians_ finally had their first gig!

Grover had arranged it, and it was at a small bar in town. It was nothing much, but it was _something_.

As soon as they had walked on stage and begun to play, Percy's eye was caught by a familiar head of blonde princess curls and a pair of stormy grey eyes. He remembered her.

She was the girl who had given them those five dollars that had given them hope. She was the girl to be the first one to notice them. She was the girl who seemed to genuinely enjoy their music.

Now that she wasn't rushing past, and instead sitting at a table and watching them play, Percy observe that she was in fact very pretty.

And so, with her as their audience, they played their hearts out until their throats were sore, and not for one second did she take her eyes off them.

After their performance, the group had decided to have a few celebratory drinks, so they put their instruments away and entered the bar.

Percy was coerced by the other guys, much to his protest, to go up to the bar and get them all drinks.

A few moments later however, he was ready to pay for all of their drinks as thanks for forcing him up there, because the beautiful blonde girl had quietly approached him and greeted him with, "Hey."

Logically, Percy knew that he should respond, and that it was probably rude to just stare at her dumbfounded, but he couldn't help himself, because why would she approach him? And more so, how was she so pretty?

Then, only a second later, she thrust a canvas bag out in front of her, and with eyes shut tight in an adorable way, she blurted: "I really like your music; could you sign this?"

Now he was even more surprised; she wanted him, Percy, to sign something? He couldn't believe it. Before he could say anything, she continued, "So that when you become famous and all, I can say that I was your first and number one fan."

She really was very cute.

Trying to shake off his shock and appear cool, he smiled and responded in possibly the lamest way he could muster, "Sure, I guess." He mentally kicked himself.

Percy took the bag from her hands and pulled out his pen.

"What should I write?" He asked her, never having done a signing before, but, suddenly was hit with inspiration.

"Oh! I know!"

With the utmost concentration, praying that his dyslexia wouldn't show too much, he wrote the words:

 _From Percy Jackson and The Olympians_

 _To our number one fan, Miss_

Realising he dint actually know her name, he turned, about to ask. Just then, her phone rang, and she answered in a flash.

"Hello?" She said, then a few moments later: "Yeah, okay, I'm coming. Don't worry."

She hung up and spoke to him, "I'm sorry, I've got to go. I love your music and you'll definitely get famous!"

Percy felt a strange sense of dismay at seeing her take the bag, turn and leave. Despite not knowing her at all, he wanted her to stay and get to know her more. When she was already a short distance away, in the spur of the moment, he called after her: "I hope to see you again Miss Number One Fan!"

Then, with a small laugh, she tossed back over her shoulder, "Just dedicate your fist Grammy to me!"

"I promise!"

Percy laughed, knowing she had meant it as a joke, but made a mental promise that if they ever did win a Grammy, he would dedicate it to her, even if he didn't know her name.

Grabbing the waiting drinks, he returned to their table.

"Who was that? She was hot." Leo remarked teasingly.

"I don't know her name." Percy confessed, feeling rather foolish, "But she asked me to sign her bag and said she really liked our music and was our number one fan."

They all smiled at that, even Nico, who rarely did so.

"I remember her. She gave us those first five dollars, didn't she?" Jason asked.

Percy nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing," He added with a grin, "She said we should dedicate our first Grammy to her."

"Done!" All of the guys said at once, all with wide grins on their faces.

* * *

3.

After that concert at the bar, Annabeth returned there a couple of times, hoping she would see _The Olympians_ and a certain singer once more, but to no avail.

She'd relayed her whole awkward experience to Piper and her other friends the next day, and they had found it endlessly amusing, and had also seemed to make it their personal mission to find another concert by this band.

They had promptly found the group on Youtube and all agreed that they were great.

Much to Annabeth's disappointment, she didn't see them around anywhere.

That is, until one night, she and all of her friends went out to a small club and was ecstatic to find that they were performing.

Annabeth usually wasn't a big club person, but they made the experience ten times better. As they sang, she danced and a few times throughout the night, made eye contact with Percy, who gave her a small smile each time.

She was hoping to get another chance to talk to him afterwards, because something about him intrigued her, and ever since that first time on the street, she had wanted to get to know him better.

However, it was not to be, because one of her friends, Hazel, who had been feeling slightly unwell for the past hour, suddenly started vomiting up the contents of her stomach in the middle of the club. So, as any good friend would do, Annabeth and the rest of the group half escorted, half carried Hazel out of the club and back to their shared apartment.

Annabeth felt a twinge of regret at not having been able to see Percy, but just seeing the band perform was enough.

* * *

It was a few months after their first gig at the bar where Percy had met the girl with the golden princess curls, and now the band was scoring steadily more and more gigs at better venues. That night, they were at a small nightclub, that had a stage looking out over the dance floor.

As they performed, Percy hoped – like he had hoped at every gig they had – that the girl with the sparling grey eyes would be there, and that he'd be able to talk to her and get to know her more.

It was Percy's lucky day, for in the dancing mob, he spotted a head of bouncing blonde curls, and it made him involuntarily grin as he sang.

A couple of times, her eyes caught his, and she'd smile and he'd smile back, but when he hadn't made eye contact with her in a while, and surveying the club, he couldn't spot her anywhere, he was disappointed to see that she had left.

* * *

4.

The band _The Olympians_ was growing in fame, and now a year after that first performance on the street, people had begun to recognise the name from various gigs across New York.

With the band more advertised, Annabeth was able to go to every one of their concerts she could find, every time hoping to meet Percy, but every time prevented in some way or another.

It was frustrating, but at least she could hear them perform, and she always knew Percy could see her, and that he knew she was there.

* * *

Their band was growing in popularity, and now they had concerts regularly, about every fortnight.

Percy was happy to see that the beautiful girl, their number one fan, was attending every concert. Still, however, he had not been able to meet her. Every time, something must have prevented her, or maybe she just didn't like him. Percy hoped that wasn't the case.

He couldn't talk to her, but at least he got to see her, at least he knew she was there every time.

* * *

5.

Annabeth was driving, just casually listening to the radio when she had to hit the brakes and screech to a halt to stop herself from crashing into something from shock. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, and had to turn the volume up and pinch herself just to check she was awake.

From her car speakers, she could hear a song she already knew well, a song she loved, the song that had always made her day better. Playing on the radio, were _The Olympians_.

In her chest, she felt a swell of pride; although she briefly thought that she herself hadn't actually accomplished anything, she still felt it nevertheless. Despite not knowing them personally, she felt as though she had watched the bad grow and develop, like a mother watching her child, and knowing that she had heard them play right when it all started, and now hearing them on the radio, it made her strangely emotional.

* * *

From there, the band's career skyrocketed. Their songs were playing on the radio regularly, and people everywhere were talking about them. Magazine articles, adverts, billboards featured them; they had boomed into fame.

Their concerts now had become huge, held at arenas across the world, so Annabeth could no longer attend every single one. Whenever they came to New York, she would try to get a ticket, but that too had become a challenge. Now, even if she went, Percy wouldn't know she was there.

"Guys! Our song! It's on the radio!" Leo called frantically to the band members as he turned up the car radio. Percy, astounded, listened, hardly daring to believe his ears as the lyrics he wrote and sang came blasting from the speakers.

Out of the corner of his eye, as he listened in awed shock, he noticed a car suddenly pull out of traffic and stop at the side of the road without apparent reason. Shrugging, he dismissed it, but found the sudden screeching halt of the car oddly amusing.

From that point on, their career blew up. Suddenly, they were whisked into the world of superstardom: interviews, talk shows, photoshoots, concerts, tours, adverts.

They were exhausted, but happy that they were finally achieving their goal, doing what they'd always wanted to do.

At concerts in New York, Percy always looked out at the sea of screaming fans, and although it was futile, still searched for that girl who had started it all. Even though he could never see her, he liked to imagine that she was there, cheering them on.

* * *

5.

 _The Olympians_ had been massively successful for two years now. With six number one hits and various awards, they were finally being nominated for a Grammy. Not only that, but they had been asked to perform at the award show.

When Grover, their manager, had informed the band, they had been blown away. Never had they imagined that they would ever get this far.

Then, after the shock had worn off, they all seemed to remember a certain agreement they had made a few years prior.

"Percy, if we win, you do the main speech." Jason offered, with a wicked smile.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because mystery girl, our number one fan, asked _you_ to dedicate the Grammy to her, remember?" Frank piped up.

"Also, considering she's the inspiration for so many of our songs, why don't you write another? It'd be great to perform something new at the award show." Nico added with a smirk.

"I bet she'd find it super romantic and fall head over heels into your loving arms." Leo teased, snickering with a devilish grin.

"Oh shut up guys!"

But if Percy was completely honest with himself, he had long ago prepared a speech he would say for her, long ago written a song for her, and for so long had he wished she would fall head over heels into his arms. Even he himself found it somewhat weird, considering he barely knew her – if at all – but he couldn't help himself.

The night of the award show came, and the band strode confidently down the red carpet, signing autographs along the way.

For Percy, every autograph he signed, he was reminded of the very first one he did: the one he never finished.

They greeted other artists, and took their seats. Slowly but surely, the show went on and on, until it was finally time for the award they had been nominated for: Song of the Year.

Percy felt his stomach knot in nervous tension as he watched with baited breath in anticipation as the presenters opened the envelope. He heard them utter to words, he watched their lips move, as the sound passed their lips, but it didn't seem to register in his brain what they'd said until Jason was stood up and grabbing his arm, excitedly telling him, "We won! We won!"

Then the shock and reality of it hit him, and Percy stood on shaking legs, cheering with the rest of his band, basking in the applause of the other artists, the small thought worming its way into the back of his mind: _I wonder if she's watching._

* * *

On her couch at home, Annabeth sat nervously watching the TV screen. _The Olympians_ had been nominated for Song of the Year at the Grammys, and she was suddenly reminded of that quip so long ago, that they should dedicate their first Grammy to her.

Curled up into a tight ball, although she wasn't the one receiving any award, she felt her stomach flutter with butterflies as she anxiously anticipated the result. Biting her lip, she watched as the opened the envelope with excruciating slowness, and then registered two words being read out:

 _The Olympians_

Contrary to her usual quieter, calmer nature, Annabeth shot to her feet and shrieked with joy as she watched the band stand, cheering, and move to accept the award. She watched Percy, with his tousled black hair, sea green eyes and tan skin, looking dashing in a formal suit.

She felt herself fill with a deep sense of pride and real happiness for them, because she had watched them grow from nothing, to blossom into such huge stars.

As they took the award, Percy stood before the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He began, "My fellow artists. We are so honoured to be accepting this award; just a few years ago, we were nothing, just a couple of guys who loved music, and now we stand here on their stage, talking to you because we've won a Grammy."

 _He doesn't remember. Of course he doesn't._ Annabeth wasn't sure why she felt quite so disappointed at this thought.

"Now, none of this would have been possible without our awesome manager, Grover Underwood, and of course, our amazing fans. But, to keep a promise I made a few years ago, back when it all started, I'm going to tell you a little story."

Annabeth saw Percy grin, and she thought, _Could he? No… Surely not._

"Our first ever performance as a band was on the street. We were having quite a bad day, people were ignoring us and even acting annoyed by our performance. Unbelievable, right?" He laughed, and Annabeth smiled.

"So, there we were, performing the very song that just won us a Grammy, when someone drops a five dollar bill into our guitar case, and gives us the most beautiful smile, completely turning our day around, and stopping us from giving up.

"Now, a few weeks later, we had our first proper gig. It was at a small bar, and that same person who had saved us from giving up that first day just happened to be there. We performed and afterwards, when we sat down for drinks and I went up to the bar to order, she came up to me and said _Hey_ , followed immediately by: _I really like your music; could you sign this?_ And she held out a bag to me, saying: _So that when you become famous and all, I can say that I was your first and number one fan._ See, it sound like this should be the end of my story and I should tell you that I signed it and sent her off on her merry way and she inspired us to become great, but no. Not quite.

"In fact, I signed her bag _To our number one fan, Miss…_ because I never got her name. She got a call and ran off, without ever telling me her name. And I, admittedly rather interested in this strange girl, said that I hoped to see her again, to which she replied: _Just dedicate your first Grammy to me._

"So, here we are, Miss Number One Fan. All of this is thanks to you. Every time I saw you at our concerts, you inspired me, so thank you, and I hope to one day learn your name and get to know you."

Annabeth wasn't sure quite when she had started crying, but when she reached up to scratch her face, it was wet with tears.

They had remembered.

 _Percy_ had remembered.

Just when Annabeth thought she couldn't get any more emotional, she saw their performance.

The lyrics of the song gave her a fresh flood of tears:

 _Do you remember about me, what I remember about you?_

 _That smile,_

 _That hair,_

 _Those eyes,_

 _They make me stare._

 _Like sunshine,_

 _Gold and curling like a princess,_

 _Storm clouds, oh!_

 _Do you remember about me, what I remember about you?_

 _Miss First,_

 _Miss Number One,_

 _Do you remember, do you remember?_

 _That laugh,_

 _That voice,_

 _That face,_

 _They make me stare._

 _Like music to my ears,_

 _Like a thousand harmonies,_

 _A painting of perfect artistry, oh!_

 _Do you remember about me, what I remember about you?_

 _Miss First,_

 _Miss Number One,_

 _Do you remember, do you remember?_

 _Do you remember my face?_

 _Do you remember my voice?_

 _Do you remember the words I said?_

 _Because I remember, I remember!_

 _Do you remember about me, what I remember about you?_

 _Miss First,_

 _Miss Number One,_

 _Do you remember, do you remember?_

 _Your name,_

 _Wish I remembered,_

 _Wish I knew,_

 _Miss First,_

 _Miss Number One,_

 _Because I remember you._

Annabeth didn't know what to say, what to think, what to feel. She was so overwhelmed by a wave of emotion that all she could do was stare, open mouthed at her television screen, tears flowing endlessly from her wide eyes.

The song. It was about her, _to_ her, and with that strange sixth sense you sometimes get, Annabeth could feel that Percy felt the same way about her, that she felt about him, and she wanted to rush over to him and shout: _I remember! I remember everything about you, that you remember about me! My name is Annabeth Chase! I remember!_

The sad reality was, though, that she could not.

Percy was an international rock star, and she was just a budding architect, sitting on her couch at home, watching him through a screen.

* * *

6.

Annabeth was late.

A few weeks had passed since the night of the Grammy awards, and Annabeth had moved on. She was in her first year at an architects firm, and she knew she had to focus on work. Still, while she was continuing on with her daily life, there was always an ever present, ghosting weight of regret, of sorrow that she couldn't meet Percy.

Even she found it odd how attached she was to someone she had only met once, but she just had this feeling.

As she brooded over this thought, which had become scarily more frequent, she almost ran down the crowded street as she hurried to the library for her monthly volunteering session.

She was sad and frustrated as she roughly tucked her flyaway curls behind her ear in an effort to remove them from her face, when she was abruptly distracted by the sweet sound of a familiar melody.

Not daring to believe her ears, she slowed slightly, nearing the source of the song. Too scared to hope, she only glanced for a second while she walked, and what – or whom – she saw brought her to a screeching halt.

Percy Jackson was standing there on the sidewalk, alone: guitar in hand and a cap shadowing most of his face, singing that very first song that had started it all. Even with the cap, she recognised him, seeing the glint of his sparkling sea green eyes from under it, and his pearly white grin of sheer, relaxed happiness.

Forgetting all about the library, she approached the singer, pulling a five dollar bill from her purse, dropping it into the guitar case in front of him.

This time, however, she stopped and didn't move on, Annabeth faced Percy in all his handsome, musical glory with a small smile.

She watched in amusement as his eyes stayed fixed on the bill for a few, startled moments, then they slowly moved up to meet hers.

For what seemed like an eternity, they just stared at one another, green boring into grey, each reflecting astonishment, amusement and absolute joy.

Gradually, his face broke into a grin, the likes of which Annabeth had never seen before, the likes of which could provide light for the whole universe.

"Hey." She said simply, holding out a hand, "I'm your first and number one fan: Annabeth Chase. I'm glad you kept your promise."

Hesitantly, as if unable to discern whether she was really there, Percy took her hand and shook it gently.

"Nice to finally see you, Miss Number One Fan. I'm Percy Jackson."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I did writing it. If people are willing to read it, I'm up for writing a continuation.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Love, trinsa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **Due to the lovely reviews I've recieved for the first installment (and because I wanted to) I've decided to continue with this chapter. This is mostly lots of unashemed fluff, sorry. :)**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson/HOO or any of its characters, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

1.

Annabeth hadn't quite known what she was expecting when she had introduced herself to Percy on the sidewalk, but it certainly was not what had happened.

She had certainly not expected Percy to be so awkward and shy, but cocky at the same time when he flashed her a mischievous grin and then, a pink blush dusting his tanned skin, he asked:

"So… wanna go out some time? Like, maybe… now?"

Impulsively, Annabeth had replied, "Yeah, sure." But immediately after cursed herself at how eager she had appeared, and was suddenly filled with a thousand doubts that were a result of many nights spent overthinking situations like this one.

Maybe he wasn't really the nice person she had thought, maybe he'd turn out to be a total poser. What if he thought she was weird? What if he didn't like her after they had had a proper conversation? What if upon what if piled up in her mind, and she was so caught up in her fretting, that Percy had to tap her on the shoulder and ask, "Hey, you okay? You've just been standing there for like five minutes."

Snapping out of it, Annabeth nodded as a furious blush crept its way up her cheeks.

"So, where d'you want to go?" Percy asked her casually, slinging his guitar over a shoulder and setting off down the street.

"We could go to a café I know that's close. My friend Hazel owns it, so we can get free cake." She suggested, hoping she wasn't being to forward.

"Free cake? Anywhere with free food is perfect in my book. Let's go!" With that, Percy grabbed her hand and began striding purposefully down the street, pulling her along like an excited child.

"Uhm, Percy…" Annabeth interjected tentatively, "It's the other way."

"Oh! Yeah, oops. I got to excited about the free cake and got carried away. Oh so Wise Girl, would you be so kind as to show me the way to the free food?" He laughed in mock chivalry, and it was music to Annabeth's ears.

"Come on you Seaweed Brain!" She laughed, pulling his hand as she lead the way in the opposite direction.

"Seaweed Brain? Where'd that come from?" Percy questioned in false indignation.

"I'm not sure." Annabeth smiled, "It just seems to fit with your kind of stupidness."

He pouted adorably at that, but smiled immediately after, so she knew she was forgiven.

"Anyway, I could ask the same for Wise Girl."

He shrugged, "It just seemed to fit you, y'know."

Annabeth felt a pleasant warmth in her chest as they walked along, chatting and teasing amiably. She was amazed by the ease at which they got along, and in no time at all, she felt like she had already known him for years on end. But then, she figured that in a way she had.

Percy was absolutely over the moon. He felt like he could accomplish anything at that moment.

Annabeth, _the_ girl had finally introduced herself to him, and he couldn't have imagined their encounter going any better.

Well, that was a lie; Percy could have been so much cooler in asking her out, but nevertheless he was pleased with how it was going. They had agreed on a café to visit, and they were even holding hands, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Talking and teasing came easily to them, so easily that Percy could have sworn he had known her for years, but maybe in his mind he had.

And then there were the nicknames. They were odd, but the way she had called him Seaweed Brain out of the blue had been so cute. Percy felt that he could die happily now.

2.

After that first, wonderful date at Hazel's café, they exchanged numbers and texted back and forth for a few weeks, unable to meet because they were both quite busy with their careers.

Then, their next few dates had been perfect, and Annabeth felt like she was floating on cloud nine. It had already been a few months since she and Percy had started dating, and the feeling still hadn't worn off. She hoped it never did.

They had also at one point introduced their respective friends to one another, and they had all gotten along splendidly. Piper even said that she thought Jason was really cute and Annabeth was sure Percy's friend Frank had taken an immediate liking to Hazel.

Now, she and Percy were at the grocery store, shopping for ingredients, because they planned to cook a meal together at Annabeth's house considering her housemates were going out to see a movie that evening.

"No, Seaweed Brain. We are not buying blue frosting, blue sprinkles and blueberries. We're not even making a cake!" Annabeth chided exasperatedly, taking the items out of the cart and putting them back on the shelf.

"But we could." Percy responded, turning his big green puppy dog eyes on Annabeth, whose resolve was already wavering, "Pleeeaase?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Fine!" She huffed, rolling her eyes as Percy gleefully returned the items to their cart.

"You know, you really are an insufferable idiot."

"Yep! But I'm your insufferable idiot." Percy took her hand and smoothly continued pushing the cart along as if nothing had happened, but grinning wickedly the whole way.

They had finished the meal they had prepared together, admittedly with Annabeth doing most of the work, and now the pair were working on decorating the completely blue cake they had made.

"You and your blue food." Annabeth sighed as she plopped a dollop of bright blue frosting on top of the blue sponge, but she was smiling as she did so, so Percy knew that in reality, she loved it.

"Yeah, well, it just makes everything taste better. It's science!" He retorted indignantly.

"It is not." She snorted, flicking a blueberry at him.

"Is too!" Percy proceeded to smear some frosting on Annabeth's face in response to her attack.

"Hey!" She returned the favour by painting some on Percy's nose.

With that, an all out food fight started, and they were throwing frosting, blueberries and sprinkles like projectile weapons. When the kitchen was sufficiently a mess and all the frosting was on their faces rather than the cake, they stopped, each laughing at how ridiculous the other looked.

Even with her face, clothes and hair a mess, she still looked radiant to Percy, with her golden princess curls and glittering grey eyes.

"Hey, Percy, you've got a little…" Annabeth brushed a blueberry from his hair with a smirk.

"So do you." He pointed out, leaning closer to her face to brush some frosting off her nose.

As he did so, Percy became suddenly very aware of how close their faces were, and how close Annabeth's lips were, and how much he wanted to kiss her.

Without even thinking, he closed his eyes and gently holding her face between his hands, slowly leaned in, hoping she was doing the same. Their lips met and they kissed slowly and sweetly. Percy felt fireworks of blue sprinkles exploding in his mind as they kissed, and once they pulled away, he acknowledged that she had tasted of blue frosting.

3.

It had been a year since that first kiss with the blue cake. Since that time, Annabeth had met Percy's mother, Sally, a wonderful woman who had greeted her like a daughter immediately. Their two groups of friends had also melted into one, and they all spent as much of their free time together as they could.

Piper and Jason had started going out a few months ago, and Hazel and Frank definitely had a thing for one another. Percy had a plan to get them together by the end of the month. Annabeth also suspected that one of her newer friends, Will, had the hots for Nico, and secretly hoped he returned his feelings. Percy also had a plan for them.

Annabeth also hoped that Percy had a plan for the two of them, because she knew that she loved him, and was almost sure that he reciprocated those feelings.

However, with their relationship progressing so well, and Percy being a famous rock-star, fans and tabloids were starting to talk.

There had always been rumours surrounding the mysterious number one fan, but recently, they had been overshadowed by those of a girlfriend. The couple had always tried to keep their relationship very private, but it was getting more difficult.

Despite this minor inconvenience, life was going quite well for Annabeth. Her career as an architect was taking off, and Percy and the band were doing well too. All in all, things were good.

It was her birthday, and she hadn't heard from Percy all day. Annabeth had been assured previously that there would be a surprise and that it was all very secret, but she would love it. Honestly, she was feeling rather apprehensive, because Percy's idea of a fun surprise was very different to hers, but she had decided to trust him and wait.

That evening, at six o'clock, she received a text saying:

 _Come to this adress for your suprise._

As always, she found Percy's small spelling errors cute, although she was dedicated to teaching him how to improve, and she checked the address he had sent.

She drove to the address, curious as to what the surprise could be as she didn't recognise the place she was going.

When she arrived, she got out of the car and went to the door, ringing the bell and waiting. After a few moments, when nobody answered, she tried the handle and it was unlocked, so she entered cautiously. Finding all the lights off and hearing no noise, she began to fear she had come to wrong address.

Annabeth walked forward to where the entryway opened out into a larger room, and the moment she entered, was blown off her feet by the sudden brightness of lights and the noise of people shouting "Surprise!" as they threw confetti in the air.

"Happy birthday Annabeth." Percy half said, half laughed as he offered a hand to help her up from her position on her butt on the polished floor.

"Thanks." She grumbled, accepting his hand.

"I can't believe you guys, I guess it would be too much to ask to have a normal celebration?"

"Yes." He answered, nodding gravely, then breaking out into a smile and hugging her.

Annabeth hugged him back, breathing in the scent of the ocean that always came with him.

"So, do you like your present?" He asked enthusiastically, like a puppy waiting for recognition from their master, once they had pulled back.

"You haven't given me anything." She said, perplexed.

"I haven't?" Percy looked genuinely confused, which only perplexed Annabeth further.

"Oh, damn!" He cursed suddenly, "You didn't get a small black box with a bow on it before you left home?"

She shook her head blankly.

"How did you get in then?"

"The door was unlocked."

"Oh man! I must have forgotten to lock it." He groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"Why would you lock it? Percy. Tell me now. What's my present?" Annabeth was growing more suspicious by the second, and hoped it wasn't something disastrous.

"Surprise!" He said weakly, "I bought us a house!" and gestured around them at the room.

For a moment, Annabeth was sure she had misheard him. "Could you repeat that please?"

"You know, you look really scary right now. I'm starting to wonder if this was such a good idea after all." Percy squeaked, cowering away from her glaring gaze.

"A house? You bought us a house?" She asked slowly.

Percy nodded.

"Oh wait, I forgot, I was supposed to ask you before this:" He abruptly said, "Annabeth Chase, will you move in with me?"

Now Annabeth was truly lost for words at her boyfriend's idiocy and bad organisation, but at the same time, touched and filled with happiness.

Shaking her head, trying to supress a smile, she replied, "Yes, Seaweed Brain, I will." Then, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The rest of the party was a blur of joy and celebration. Their friends, who had witnessed the whole ridiculous scene, had found it hilarious beyond bounds, and they had shown Annabeth around the house, just as excited about the whole ordeal as she and Percy were.

4.

Sadly, just after they had moved into their new house, the band had gone on a world tour, so the couple hadn't seen each other for months. Annabeth too had focused on work, but they had both missed each other immensely.

Percy was tired and worn out from all the touring as they collected their luggage at JFK airport, finally back in New York, but now he could forget about all that, because in just a few minutes, he would see Annabeth again after so many months.

Walking out towards the doors, Percy spotted their small group through the mass of screaming fans. He saw that Piper, Hazel, Will and Reyna were there too, each to greet their friend – or more than friend. The only one he really cared about in that moment though was the girl standing at the front, with gorgeous curls and a smile that he would wage wars for.

Picking up his pace in excitement, he strode towards her, forgetting about all the cameras pointed at him, and threw his arms around her in a bone crushing embrace.

"I missed you so much." He whispered into her hair as she held him tightly.

"Me too."

Both ignoring the screeching fans and the cameras, the couple walked hand in hand out of the airport. Getting in Annabeth's waiting car, Percy took the wheel, assuring Annabeth that they were going somewhere special. Grudgingly, she conceded and sat back, letting him whisk her away.

He drove and drove, until finally, a few hours later, the car pulled to a stop just as one of their songs came on the radio.

"You know," Annabeth spoke up with a smile, "Every time I hear one of your songs on the radio, even though now I know you so well, I still feel so proud, like the very first time."

Percy was so touched. She'd never said anything like this before, and he didn't know quite what to say, so just laughed lightly.

"It's actually quite a funny story." She admitted with a laugh, "I was driving in this very car when I heard it come on the radio, and I was so overcome with emotion, that I had to pull out of traffic super fast so that I wouldn't hit something by accident."

A flash of a memory suddenly entered Percy's mind, and he laughed out loud too, because that odd car he had seen so long ago when he too first heard their song on the radio had been Annabeth.

"So, now that I'm your girlfriend and still your number one fan, do I get a private concert on the beach?" She gestured to the place Percy had driven them.

He nodded and together they walked down onto the sand of Montauk, Percy with guitar in hand.

Annabeth felt hot tears of joy welling up in her eyes as she and Percy sat on the sand, watching the sunset over the rolling waves that were the colour of his eyes, as he sang to her that very first song: Oceans.

Percy had always had a thing for the sea, so Annabeth thought it fitting that their reunion after so long apart was here.

As Percy sang the last note and strummed the last chord, he placed his guitar down, and they both just stared out over the waves in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Annabeth was happy. Her life thus far hadn't always been easy, especially her childhood, but she had finally found someone who made her truly and unconditionally happy., and she was so grateful for it.

"Annabeth, Wise Girl, Miss Number One Fan," Percy spoke up from next to her, taking her hand, "You've supported me this whole time, and I love you so much. Honestly, I think I fell in love with you that very first moment on the street, so would you please keep being my number one fan for the rest of our lives?"

As he asked that last question, Percy turned to her looking shy and hopeful, his green eyes reflecting the light of the dying sun, making them glitter like stars, and the warm glow of the receding light illuminating his form from behind.

Annabeth wasn't sure what exactly he was asking, but as she got lost in the pools of his eyes, she dearly hoped it was the question she was now giving a reply to.

"Yes. Yes, Percy, Seaweed Brain. I will be your number one fan for the rest of our lives."

Then she kissed him. It was long and soft, filled with all their love for each other, tasting salty like the sea. When she pulled back, as she glanced at her hand, she found a small silver ring with a beautiful little sapphire set in it sitting on her finger. She wasn't sure how Percy had managed to slip it on her without her notice, but Annabeth was okay with that.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this far, and I hoped you liked it!**

 **I'm considering writing a third and final chapter for this to conclude, please give me feedback as to whether I should.:)  
**

 **(If I do write a third chapter - which I probably will - I'm sorry to say that it wont be published for at least a month because I've got lots of exams coming up so I'm too swamped to write. Sorry)**

 **Thank you! Trinsaxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

 **Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry for the wait, but here's the must-awaited final chapter. I hope it lives up to everything you wanted. Enjoy! xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, nor its characters, nor do I own the Grammy awards (obviously).  
**

* * *

1.

She said yes.

The same three words filled with absolute joy and still a hint of disbelief chorused in Percy's head in an endless loop.

Even after she had kissed him and he slipped the ring on her finger; even after she had praised his choice of ring and they had walked across the soft sand of the beach, watching the dancing colours of the sunset over the sparkling water; even after he had chased her over the sand into the water, only to catch her around the waist and drag them both, laughing, into the water where they had shared a perfect, blissful underwater kiss; even after they had dried off and lay on their backs in the sand, staring up at the slowly emerging stars.

Annabeth's hand was clutched in his as they stared up at the twinkling specs in a mesmerised, peaceful silence.

After what could have been seconds, or an eternity, Percy heard an absolutely odd sentence slip from Annabeth's lips in a hushed, trembling whisper: "Bob says hello."

In confusion and concern at both her words and tone, Percy looked over at her, and saw a glistening tear slip down her creamy cheek. In the silver moonlight, the tear appeared to glow and shine like a precious gem.

Over their time together, they had found out much about the other, each knowing the other almost like the back of their hand. However, as with everything, there were still hidden details, repressed memories, small secrets that they didn't yet know.

Percy was not one to pry, but seeing her face awash in the silver moonlight, tear tracks lighting her complexion, he could not help but wonder what caused her such anguish.

"Who's Bob?" He questioned quietly, watching for a reaction, checking he wasn't overstepping the boundaries.

"He is – was – a kind old man I used to know." She answered after a moment of consideration.

"He was my neighbour who had severe Alzheimers, so he couldn't leave the house for fear of never returning. When I was young, I used to go visit him and spend time with him to alleviate his loneliness. All he had apart from me was his cat, called Small Bob." At this, she let out a small, shaky laugh, and Percy smiled at the sound.

"We lived in a big city, so you could never see the stars, but he used to tell me that before his disease, he had loved looking at the stars. He would forget me frequently, but then I'd remind him every time. Eventually, the only things that seemed to stick with him were me, his cat and the stars. He helped me with many an issue back then, and I remember being there when he finally passed away. His last words to me were _Say hello to the stars for me._ So, here I am, saying hello."

As she finished telling her story, Percy himself felt his eyes clouding with hot tears.

"I'm sorry." He said lamely, unsure what to say.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago." She replied, squeezing his hand as emphasis.

"Since you've told me a special memory, I'll tell you one too." Percy declared.

"Okay."

"Years ago, I knew this girl, Zoe. She was odd, old fashioned and kinda annoying, but over time, we became good friends. Now, her situation at home wasn't great; I was vaguely aware of this, but never thought too much of it. Zoe, like Bob, had a fascination with the stars and the moon. She always used to talk about this one Greek goddess, Artemis, and how much she respected her values and what she stood for. I didn't really get it, but went along with it because it made her happy.

Over time, I saw her less and less, and I thought there might be something up with her and her father. Her sister had run away, and her father was terribly abusive towards her. Of course, I only found this out later. One of the last times I saw her, she told me that her greatest wish was to be made into a constellation after her death, like Artemis had done with Orion. Afterwards, she'd laughed it off, but I should have picked up the signs.

Only a week after that, I found out that she had died. Her abusive father, Atlas, had gone one step too far and Zoe hadn't been able to recover from her injuries.

So now, whenever I see the stars, I always like to think that her wish was granted, and that she's somewhere up there in the stars, watching over us."

Throughout his story, Annabeth had said nothing, and as he finished, she simply squeezed his hand. Percy looked over to see fresh tear tracks marking her cheeks.

Over the course of the night, the two laid in the sand, telling each other story after story from their memory, setting themselves completely bare to the other.

Eventually, just before the break of dawn, the two fell asleep on the coarse sand, cradled in one another's arms.

2.

The announcement of their engagement to their friends had gone down a treat. The pair had been congratulated in only more extravagant manners over the course of the day.

First Frank and Hazel, now dating, had presented them with a delectable cake in celebration; then, Nico, Will, Piper and Jason had thrown them a party; then Leo and Reyna had paraded in with large portfolios filled with plans and designs than both horrified and amazed Annabeth. Finally, Grover had bounded in, practically screaming as he hugged them and shouted "I knew it! From the very beginning I knew this would happen!" and promptly began calling to arrange venues and catering.

The whole affair had been rather amusing at first, but after a few weeks of tedious planning and arrangement, Annabeth had had just about enough of the whole wedding.

"Percy!" She shouted from her study.

"What's up?"

"This stupid wedding!" She yelled in frustration, "Why can't we just get officiated and be done with it? Screw the whole ceremony."

"Annabeth." Percy said, walking into the room where she was currently having a breakdown, "Eat this, then we'll talk."

He shoved a plate of blue pancakes in her face, slathered in butter and drowning in maple syrup.

"Pancakes? At two in the morning?" She asked shrewdly.

Percy shrugged, his green eyes twinkling with some hidden mischief and lips turned up in a tiny smirk, "Why not?"

"I suppose I have no answer to that," Annabeth conceded, "But, if these are like last time, then-"

"They're not. Trust me, I've tested them this time." He gave her a sheepish grin as she reminisced the horrors of the last time Percy had made pancakes.

Still eyeing the stack with suspicion, she grudgingly took the plate and finally, bracing herself, she took a bite.

It was good. Not the best, but good.

She proceeded to tell him so, which seemed to satisfy him as she wolfed down the rest of the stack, not having realised her ravenous state.

When she had devoured the whole plate of blue food, Percy took it from her and set it on the desk, addressing her calmly, "So, what's this about calling off our wedding, Wise Girl?"

"It's not that I want to call off the wedding exactly, but, ugh, there's just so much planning and so many things to do, with so little time. I have a mountain of work to do on a big new project for work too, and I just don't know how I can manage this. It's just too frustrating." She confessed, her head in her hands.

For a while, Percy seemed deep in thought, pondering a solution. "How about this," He began, "You get on with your big work project, and I'll do all the wedding stuff. I know you want everything to be perfect, but you're putting too much on yourself, and working yourself into the ground. Just let me do this, you won't even have to think about it, and I'll sort it all. We're just back from tour, so the band's not got too much work at the moment, so I've got the time. Do you trust me to do it?"

Annabeth considered the offer. While it would certainly remove a great weight from her shoulders, it would also mean leaving all the organisation and planning of one of the most important days of her life to Percy. The issue wasn't that she didn't think Percy could handle it, it was that she felt that she could handle it better. However, she also knew, that if she continued trying to do everything all herself, she'd break.

After a long, silent, pause of hesitation, in which she stared into Percy's eyes that silently appealed to her to concede, Annabeth released a long sigh and said, "Fine. I'll give you the basic foundations of the plans, and from there, I leave the rest to you. I don't want to hear anything about your plans until the dress, cake and then the day itself. I'm putting all my trust in you, so don't mess this up."

With that final statement, she gave him a withering look, daring him to do otherwise, and presenting to him the terrifying alternative. With some amusement, she could see him falter slightly under her gaze.

It was good to know she still had some force of intimidation.

After their engagement, Percy had watched as Annabeth grew more and more stressed, tired and frustrated. It was like watching an elastic being stretched, and he knew that soon, it would be stretched to its limit and snap.

It pained him to watch as she worked herself up and overloaded herself with work, and Percy knew he had to do something before she snapped.

Annabeth, being the perfectionist she was – which was something Percy loved about her, but he knew that it was also her weakness – wanted to take control of everything: her own work, their wedding plans, and he knew that it would just be too much.

The wedding planning especially seemed to be affecting her. Because she was somewhat out of her comfort zone with all of it, he noticed she was finding it difficult to handle.

Every one of their friends had offered their services to help for the wedding. Grover offered to call in favours from famous connections in the industry. Piper said her mother could provide the dress and decorations, being a famous designer. Jason offered his father's company's venues. Leo had presented his technical know-how for the effects. Hazel and Frank had offered catering, and Nico and Will had said they could take care of guest lists.

Despite all of this, Annabeth had declined their offers, stubbornly stating that she wanted to sort it out herself. Percy understood that accepting their help would be a big blow to her pride, but now that he saw the state she was in, he had to do something.

"Percy!" He heard her shout from her study.

It was the middle of the night, and he had been awake working on a new song in their studio, and now he was making pancakes. Blue pancakes.

"What's up?" He called back, worrying at the stress in her voice.

"This stupid wedding! Why can't we just get officiated and be done with it? Screw the whole ceremony!" She yelled.

Now Percy could hear that she was close to snapping. He knew he had to put the plan he had slowly been formulating into action.

Piling some pancakes onto a plate and adding butter and maple syrup, he approached Annabeth's study, where he could tell by the stacks of papers strewn everywhere and her hunched posture that she was in the middle of a breakdown.

"Annabeth." He said softly, offering her the plate, "Eat this, then we'll talk."

She stared at him blankly, her slate grey eyes darkened and stormy with stress and fatigue.

"Pancakes? At two in the morning?" She questioned accusatorily.

Percy found some amusement in the fact that she no longer questioned the addition of blue colouring to their food, and shrugged, uttering, "Why not?"

She considered this for a moment, and Percy observed as her face scrunched up cutely as she admitted defeat, saying, "I suppose I have no answer to that."

Then, as an afterthought, she added with her face growing shrewdly suspicious, "But if these are like last time-"

Percy shuddered as horrific images of the last time he'd made pancakes resurfaced, and assured her, "They're not, trust me. I've tested them this time." He gave her a sheepish grin as he offered the plate to her once more.

Grudgingly, she took it, and finally she took a bite.

After chewing thoughtfully, she told him that it was good. Not the best, but good.

Percy was happy with that, and watched contentedly as she scarfed down the remainder of the stack.

When she had finished, he took the plate from her and set it down on the desk, addressing the problem at hand.

"So, what's this about calling off our wedding, Wise Girl?"

Shifting her head into her hands, Annabeth answered tiredly, "It's not that I want to call off the wedding exactly, but, ugh, there's just so much planning and so many things to do, with so little time. I have a mountain of work to do on a big new project for work too, and I just don't know how I can manage this. It's just too frustrating."

Percy fully understood her predicament, and knew that this was the time to bring up the idea he had been nursing for a little while.

"How about this," He attempted, "You get on with your big work project, and I'll do all the wedding stuff. I know you want everything to be perfect, but you're putting too much on yourself, and working yourself into the ground. Just let me do this, you won't even have to think about it, and I'll sort it all. We're just back from tour, so the band's not got too much work at the moment, so I've got the time. Do you trust me to do it?"

Imploringly Percy watched as she considered his proposition, through her stormy eyes, he could almost see the cogs turning in her head underneath those beautiful golden princess curls.

Finally, Annabeth looked up at his eyes, and he could tell she was hesitating, but then she let out a long sigh, and conceded: "Fine. I'll give you the basic foundations of the plans, and from there, I leave the rest to you. I don't want to hear anything about your plans until the dress, cake and then the day itself. I'm putting all my trust in you, so don't mess this up."

With the last words, she gave him a threatening glare, daring him to do what she had just warned against, letting him know what she would do to him if he did. Percy instinctively shrank away a little.

Sometimes Annabeth terrified him, and he knew that she could beat him up in a heartbeat, but he loved that about her.

3.

At first, Annabeth had been incredibly reluctant to let Percy take control of their wedding, and was constantly wracked with worry that somehow, something would go wrong and everything would turn out to be a disaster. However, as time progressed, no one had yet come to her begging for help, and Percy hadn't mentioned anything that would hint that things weren't going smoothly.

It had been incredibly sweet of Percy to do everything, so Annabeth thought that it couldn't hurt to just this once, sit back and be grateful for the alleviated pressure.

Her curiosity though was though the roof, because she had so far been told nothing, and she could see as she came and went about the house, Percy and their various friends having secret, whispered meetings that became silent as soon as she was spotted.

Despite this, Annabeth was happy, and more relaxed than she had been in a long while.

Unfortunately, about three months after the engagement, four months' time from the wedding, she found an article in one of the big tabloid magazines, headlined: _Miss Number One Fan to become Mrs Number One Fan!_

Somewhat confused by the headline, but seeing a large image of Percy's face on the cover below it, she had picked it up and read through the article.

It contained detailed speculation as to who the mysterious _Miss Number One Fan_ could be, still unknown after all these years, as well as a few blurry photos of her and Percy together. Then it moved on to discuss Percy's recent activities and how they were suspiciously centred around wedding planning. The article was sure that Percy was getting married, and it was adamant about finding out to whom the marriage would be.

Sighing, she realised that this complicated things somewhat, because while they tried to keep a low profile, every so often, they were caught by the paparazzi, and although Annabeth didn't think they knew where they lived, there was always the possibility, and the last thing she wanted was their wedding being interrupted and plastered all over the tabloids.

She decided that she would have to discuss the issue with Percy – perhaps that evening – and try to find some sort of solution.

Percy had spent the past few months preparing avidly for the wedding.

Everything their friends had offered, he decided to accept, because it would only make it easier, and it wouldn't hurt to do so. He had found the perfect places and people through Grover, he had arranged the food with Hazel and Frank, he had asked Piper and her mom to work out everyone's outfits, Jason had helped find a venue and an officiator, Nico and Will were sorting out the guests and the invitations, Leo had been preparing some sort of crazy system that he said would be totally amazing, Reyna had found staff to work the night, and Rachel was doing the decorating.

All was well, and Percy was feeling confident that Annabeth would like the final prodeuct of his and their friends' collective efforsts.

That night, when Annabeth returned to the house, at dinner, she addressed Percy. He thought that she seemed to be unusually serious, and worried that something had happened to her at work. And so, when she pulled out a tabloid magazine, slamming it onto the table with a stony fierceness, he was somewhat taken aback.

"What's this, Wise Girl?"

"Read it." She ordered.

Slightly intimidated by her irritation, he took the magazine and read the headline: _Miss Number One Fan to become Mrs Number One Fan!_

Flipping through to the article itself, he skimmed the contents, and saw photos of him and Annabeth, but she was still unidentified, then it mentioned his recent wedding related activities, and was sure he was marrying said number one fan.

"Oh." Was all he said to her, understanding the implications of such an article.

Percy knew that any minute now, the press would start pursuing him and then Annabeth relentlessly, and would likely ruin their upcoming wedding as well.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" She enquired curtly.

"I could do an interview?" He suggested, "I'd explain that we are getting married and that we want our lives to stay private."

"Do you think that'll work?" She pressed, her brow furrowed in concentrated worry.

"It's our best shot."

"Okay, but you're going to do it soon then, and you'll go into it with an elaborate plan."

"Yes sir!" Percy joked, saluting her in reply to her commanding words.

Breaking out into a smile, she swatted him playfully, "Oh, be quiet, Seaweed Brain."

At the interview Percy was sweating in anxiety. He and Annabeth had rehearsed what he would say a million times, but he was still nervous. This interview could make or break their plans for the wedding and their privacy for the rest of their lives.

"So, Percy, your career with _The Olympians_ has been going great, I'd imagine you're on top of the world – especially with your world tour you did a few months ago and the new music you've been releasing recently. But, let's get down to the real question of interest. Your mysterious _Miss Number One Fan_ , your companion from the beginning, and I must say, one of your best songs too… the news has been spreading that you're soon getting married, and to none other than the famous subject of your songs. Can you tell us, what's the truth behind this rumour? And more importantly, what is the identity of your mystery girl?"

"Well, you see, the first question, I can give you the answer to. The answer is that it is true. _Miss Number One Fan_ and I are getting married soon, after a few years of dating. I cannot, however, reveal her identity. She has her own life, and would prefer to remain out of the spotlight. The two of us want a peaceful life, so we respectfully ask that all fans and media refrain from trying to get information on us, and please, above all, don't come anywhere near our wedding. I've put a lot of effort into it, I don't want it ruined."

Percy hoped that that had sounded natural and convincing enough. Annabeth had dictated the majority of it to him, except the final part, which he had accidentally let slip out. He hoped Annabeth wouldn't mind too much that he'd deviated from the script.

By some miracle, the appeal at the interview seemed to have worked, and they hadn't been bothered in the slightest by the media. Out of pure distrust, Annabeth still kept on her toes, being extra careful about covering her face when she and Percy went out, and warning Percy to be discreet in his wedding planning activities.

Despite this, things appeared to be going smoothly, and only two weeks before the wedding, Annabeth was with Piper, trying on her dress.

"You look beautiful." Piper said, wiping away a tear as Annabeth emerged from the dressing room in her gown.

"Thanks. Your mother did a great job. The dress is perfect." She remarked, turning to observe her reflection in the mirror.

The dress was a long, white Greek-style one, made from a light, silky material that flowed down with some folds as part of the fabric was draped in a loop back up to the delicate crystal encrusted strip that encircled her waist. The dress only wrapped over one shoulder, and from that one shoulder a cape-like train fell delicately to her feet.

"It's wonderful. I'll take it."

One week before the wedding, Percy and Annabeth visited Hazel's café to choose their wedding cake.

They spent a fun afternoon tasting slice after slice of cake – which Percy had insisted must be blue – until finally settling on a flavour combination both loved. They had also decided that the cake should be somewhat ocean themed, with silver accents to the blue. Annabeth had also requested that somewhere on it, an owl should be shown.

Unfortunately – or some would say fortunately, as looking back on it, it had made a wonderful memory – the afternoon had ended in a disastrous debacle.

Just as they were tasting their final piece of cake, and had made their decision, Annabeth noticed a small spider land on the cake on the table before her. Her immense phobia immediately upping her adrenaline, with a shriek, she grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a chair, and smashed the cake with it.

Flabbergasted, Percy and Hazel gawped as she did so, confused as to her sudden change of behaviour.

Then, as Annabeth whipped around, frantically asking "Is it dead?" with her eyes wide, Percy burst out laughing, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"What?" Annabeth snapped, glaring at him, "What are you laughing at? There is nothing funny about this situation."

"There was a spider, wasn't there?" Percy asked through gasps of laughter.

"Yes, and I don't understand why you're laughing, because spiders as the spawn of the devil sent to personally torment me, so of course I had to kill it." Annabeth retorted defensively.

"Sure, sure, but look, there'd blue cake everywhere now." Percy gestured to the floor, the table and Annabeth, and just burst into a further bout of cackles.

Hazel just stood, still in shock, looking upon the scene in silence, finally saying, "I'll go get a mop."

4.

The day they had all been waiting in such anticipation for had finally arrived: The day of the wedding.

In the morning, Annabeth had been driven to the venue in a fancy, retro white car, decorated with flowers and ribbons. Now, in a small room with a dressing table fitted with a large mirror, Annabeth's bridesmaids – Piper, Reyna, Hazel and Rachel – were whirling about the room, getting her and themselves into their dresses, all fitting the Greek theme, applying makeup and doing hair.

Piper's mom, Aphrodite was there, and she was currently pinning Annabeth's curls up into an elegant updo, adding silver bands into her hair, complimenting the silver of her owl earrings and the faint silver glitter on her eyes.

After what seemed like hours, the preparations were finished, and Annabeth stood, ready to make her way down the aisle.

As she exited the little dressing room, she felt her stomach filling with butterflies.

 _This is it._ She thought, _This is finally it._

Clutching her bouquet of white roses, followed by her bridesmaids, she ventured outside the house, into the sprawling garden laid out with rows of white chairs, leaving an aisle in the middle, with a small podium below an arch of pale blue flowers at the end.

Approaching the beginning of the aisle, Annabeth saw all their family and friends seated. She saw her father, stepmother and stepbrothers, she watched as he wiped a tear from his eye as he saw her; she saw Sally, Percy's mother, already practically bawling, and she smiled as Annabeth remembered her being the most enthusiastic out of everyone upon their engagement.

Beginning her walk down the aisle, the bridal march began to play softly, and Annabeth saw Percy finally turn to face her. As they made eye contact, and she saw the tears building in his eyes as he looked at her with so much love she never could have imagined, she thought she could never be happier.

Percy stood, waiting on the podium, his stomach twisted into a million knots. He had planned everything to perfection, and now all that was needed was the bride to make it all complete.

As the Bridal March began to play softly from Leo's sound system, Grover – the best man – nudged him gently, signalling him to turn around.

The moment Percy laid eyes on Annabeth, looking radiant in her wedding gown, he felt his eyes tearing up, and thought he could never be happier than in that moment when she looked at him with such love in her eyes.

Slowly but surely, she approached, and finally, she reached the podium, and more importantly, she reached him.

"You look amazing." He murmured as she stood before him, ready to say her vows.

"You're not half bad either Seaweed Brain." She returned with a small smirk.

"Are you ready to make your vows?" The officiator asked, interrupting their small moment.

They both nodded.

Percy turned to face Annabeth, taking her hand and looking her straight in those beautiful grey eyes, "From the very beginning you were with me; you were my support, my inspiration, before I even knew you. Then I met you, and you became all those things and more, but most importantly, you became my love. So, like I promised to dedicate that Grammy to you, I now promise to take you, Annabeth Chase, as my lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish you in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, until death do us part."

With tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face, Annabeth stared into Percy's sea green eyes and said, "From the beginning I was with you, I was your number one fan. You helped me through a bad day and comforted me before I even knew you. I got to know you, and I fell in love, and now here I am, still your number one fan, promising to continue being so in taking you, Perseus Jackson, as my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, until death do us part."

As she finished speaking, from behind, each of the pair was handed a ring, and carefully, they slipped them onto the other's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The officiator announced, "You may kiss the bride."

In an instant, Percy's lips captured Annabeth's in a tender kiss, filled with love and all of their shared memories of happiness, as well as the prospect of their future happiness to come.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.:)**

 **If you have any particular requests for a story, please feel free to message me and I can do my best to try and fulfill the request.**

 **Thanks for reading and I love you all! :)**


End file.
